CIELO ONE SHOT
by Klein W. Stark
Summary: A veces es mejor continuar y no aferrarte al pasado.


**Cielo One Shot**

 **Inicio Del Video**

Y bien ¿cómo me miro? –Flexionando sus brazos-

Te miras preciosa –contesto-

Ven aquí… –dijo Korra- sabes que eres mi cielo ¿verdad?

Dame un segundo –menciono Asami mientras se acercaba- si sé que lo soy –saca la lengua-

Ambas hacían caras graciosas en frente de la cámara de video que sostenía la ingeniera, sonreían y se besaban.

Ven aquí… ¿Cómo luzco con esta ropa? –Pose sensual de la ingeniera-

mmm… no lo sé… creo que más o menos -Korra sostenía la cámara y decía eso para ver la reacción de su novia-

A veces me enojas ¿lo sabias? –Le da una palmada-

Aushh… es broma te miras preciosa amor –dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso-

No te hagas la graciosa –trataba de esquivar a la morena y alzo la carrera-

No te vayas –salió corriendo detrás de ella-

Alcánzame si puedes… -grito la ojos verdes-

En la cámara se miraba como la morena perseguía por toda la casa a la ingeniera. Después de unos minutos por fin la había alcanzado

Te tengo…–Korra sujetaba con un brazo la cintura de la ingeniera- ahora mira a la cámara cariño -giro la cámara y le robo un beso-

 **Fin Del Video**

 **Sala**

¿Recuerdas eso? Después no querías besarme –expreso morena mientras descansaba su brazo en el respaldar del sillón-

Recuerdo ese día como si hubiese sido ayer –Asami se reía siempre con ese mismo video normalmente cuando tenía tiempo libre pasaba viendo videos de ella y Korra-

La ingeniera estaba comiéndose unas palomitas cada vez que miraba los videos de ella y Korra. Y todas las locuras que hacían se sentaban en ese mismo sillón para recordar todos los buenos momentos.

Asami no paraba de reírse con ese y el siguiente video de ellas dos tratando de bañar a su perra Naga.

¿Recuerdas ese? Naga no quería bañarse… tuviste que dejar a un lado la cámara y ayudarme. –Expreso con una sonrisa la morena-

Hay Naga nunca te ha gustado bañarte. Siempre fue una lucha contigo –menciono muy alegre la ojos verdes-

 **Comedor**

Sabes… si sigues comiendo esos mismo emparedados engordaras mucho… -Korra estaba muy pensativa mirando a Asami comer-

Por Raava… están deliciosos… -comía y después bebió un poco de jugo-

Si no fuera por mí nunca los hubieses conocido –expuso la morena-

Qué bueno que por ti los conozco… me enamore de estos emparedados –Asami comía un poco más- esa parte la recuerdo –miraba hacia la pantalla del televisor-

Ahhh esa… si fue muy graciosa… -expreso muy sonriente la ojos azules-

 **Biblioteca**

Me encanta este libro podría leerlo 100 veces y no aburrirme –Asami estaba sentada cerca del estante donde ponían todos los libros-

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo leíste para mi… estabas muy nerviosa y las primeras palabras ni siquiera las entendí –Korra estaba sentada al lado de ella viendo el libro-

Esto si es suspenso –dijo mientras leía detenidamente el libro en voz baja-

Ya lo creo… nunca entendí porque te gustaban ese tipo de libros. –Korra pensó en las horas que se puso a leerlo y las veces que Asami tuvo que explicarle las cientos de cosas que no entendía-

Ohh vaya aquí es donde Rebecca toca el piano –leía esa parte en especifica del libro que sostenía-

No puedo creer que alguien tan joven perteneciera a ellos y menos con esos conocimientos de química superiores –menciono la morena-

 **Habitación**

Tengo tanto sueño –Asami se acostó al lado izquierdo de la cama-

Si claro como si hicieras tantas actividades un sábado por la noche –dijo la morena-

Korra estaba esperando que Asami se acomodara en la cama y se durmiera. Esta vez no se había arropado como de costumbre y apago la luz.

Duermes como un bebé –lo dijo la ojos azules mientras miraba dormir a la ingeniera-

 **Al Día Siguiente…**

 **Sala**

Hoy es el día… -dijo Asami mientras veía el álbum donde estaban las fotos de ellas dos-

Ya lo creo –el tono de voz de Korra era un poco triste- aunque a decir verdad estoy feliz por este paso que das.

Esta foto… -señalo- siempre me encanto… te mirabas sensual –dijo la ingeniera en tono pícaro-

Jajajaj a ti siempre te parecí sensual –señalo la morena-

Nooo… esta está mejor… -señalo otra- si definitivamente esta es mejor.

¿Segura porque siempre decías eso? –Pregunto la morena-

Sabes que… esta está mejor –señalo otra foto-

 **(Se Abre La Puerta Principal)**

Asami se levanta y va a saludar a Iroh II, este le cierra la puerta y le entrega un ramo de flores.

Korra se pone de pie mirando al hombre que había entrado a su casa. Su mirada era seria y no le quitaba la vista ni un segundo. Sonrió y estaba feliz de verlo ahí.

Vuelvo en un segundo ¿de acuerdo? –Menciono la ojos verdes-

Si… De acuerdo –respondió Iroh II-

Iroh II estaba de pie en la sala esperando a Asami. Korra estaba cerca de él con los brazos cruzados estudiándolo.

 **[Inicio Del Día Anterior…]**

 **Inicio Del Video**

Y bien ¿cómo me miro? –Flexionando sus brazos-

Te miras preciosa –contesto-

Ven aquí… –dijo Korra- sabes que eres mi cielo ¿verdad?

Dame un segundo –menciono Asami mientras se acercaba- si sé que lo soy –saca la lengua-

Ambas hacían caras graciosas en frente de la cámara de video que sostenía la ingeniera, sonreían y se besaban.

Ven aquí… ¿Cómo luzco con esta ropa? –Pose sensual de la ingeniera-

mmm… no lo sé… creo que más o menos -Korra sostenía la cámara y decía eso para ver la reacción de su novia-

A veces me enojas ¿lo sabias? –Le da una palmada-

Aushh… es broma te miras preciosa amor –dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso-

No te hagas la graciosa –trataba de esquivar a la morena y alzo la carrera-

No te vayas –salió corriendo detrás de ella-

Alcánzame si puedes… -grito la ojos verdes-

En la cámara se miraba como la morena perseguía por toda la casa a la ingeniera. Después de unos minutos por fin la había alcanzado

Te tengo…–Korra sujetaba con un brazo la cintura de la ingeniera- ahora mira a la cámara cariño -giro la cámara y le robo un beso-

 **Fin Del Video**

 **Sala**

La rutina de Asami de los fines de semana siempre eran los mismos, habían pasado 4 años desde que Korra había fallecido. A pesar de todo, los recuerdos de ellas dos estaban muy presentes en la memoria de la ingeniera.

Como hacían hace años Asami se sentaba en la sala viendo los mismos videos una y otra vez con la diferencia de que ya no le dolía mas la ausencia.

Recuerdo ese día como si hubiese sido ayer –Asami se decía así misma mientras reía con ese video-

La ingeniera estaba comiéndose unas palomitas cada vez que miraba los videos de ella y Korra. Y todas las locuras que hacían, se sentaba en ese mismo sillón para recordar todos los buenos momentos.

Asami no paraba de reírse con ese y el siguiente video de ellas dos tratando de bañar a su perra Naga.

Hay Naga nunca te ha gustado bañarte. Siempre fue una lucha contigo –menciono muy alegre la ojos verdes-

 **Comedor**

Almorzaba siempre en el mismo lugar, con la diferencia que ahora ya no veía a Korra si no a la televisión.

Por Raava… están deliciosos… -comía y después bebió un poco de jugo-

Qué bueno que por ti los conozco… me enamore de estos emparedados –Asami comía un poco más- esa parte la recuerdo –miraba hacia la pantalla del televisor-

 **Biblioteca**

En las tardes leía historias de suspenso al lado de Korra, donde normalmente la morena se quedaba dormida mientras ella se concentraba en el libro.

Me encanta este libro podría leerlo 100 veces y no aburrirme –Asami estaba sentada cerca del estante donde ponían todos los libros-

Esto si es suspenso –dijo mientras leía detenidamente el libro en voz baja-

Ohh vaya aquí es donde Rebecca toca el piano –señalo y leyó esa parte en especifica del libro que sostenía-

 **Habitación**

En otro momento Asami dormía siempre en los brazos de Korra, ahora sus noches eran solitarias.

Tengo tanto sueño –Asami se acostó al lado izquierdo de la cama-

Asami se acomodó en la cama y se durmió. Esta vez no se había arropado como de costumbre y apago la luz.

 **[Final Del Día]**

 **Sala**

Después de varios años, Asami por fin había decidido salir con alguien y darse la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Hoy es el día… -dijo Asami mientras veía el álbum donde estaban las fotos de ellas dos-

Esta foto… -señalo- siempre me encanto… te mirabas sensual –dijo la ingeniera en tono pícaro-

Nooo… esta está mejor… -señalo otra- si definitivamente esta es mejor.

Sabes que… esta está mejor –señalo otra foto-

 **(Se Abre La Puerta Principal)**

Asami se levanta y va a saludar a Iroh II, este cierra la puerta y le entrega un ramo de flores.

Korra se pone de pie mirando al hombre que había entrado a su casa. Su mirada era seria y no le quitaba la vista ni un segundo. Sonrió y estaba feliz de verlo ahí.

Vuelvo en un segundo ¿de acuerdo? –Menciono la ojos verdes, tomo el álbum y lo llevo a su recamara-

Si… De acuerdo –respondió Iroh II-

Iroh II estaba de pie en la sala esperando a Asami. Korra estaba cerca de él con los brazos cruzados estudiándolo.

Si le haces algo malo desearas no haber nacido ¿entiendes? –Expreso Korra-

Bien no vamos… -Iroh II alzo el brazo para que Asami lo tomara-

Si vamos… -tomo el brazo de Iroh-

Permíteme abrir la puerta… -tomo el pomo y lo giro, jalo la puerta para que el pasara primero seguido de Asami-

Asami antes de pasar por el umbral de la puerta volteo a ver atrás… sentía que de cierta forma estaba traicionando a Korra, pero como le había dicho una vez era mejor continuar, después de todo fueron sus últimos deseos. Lo único que deseaba la morena era la felicidad de su novia, incluso si no era con ella.

Te amo bebé y estaré esperando hasta que por fin nos volvamos a reunir… -fueron las palabras de Korra que se llevó el viento-

Te amo Korra… -susurro y salió de su casa-

 **Hola chicos… lo modifique porque creo que no di a entender muy bien la idea.**

 **Sobre todo espero que les haya sacado una lágrima este One Shot que les hice.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


End file.
